thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Loom of Fate
"And the Loom of Fate" is the tenth episode of the first season of The Librarians. It aired on January 18, 2015 and is the season finale. Synopsis When Dulaque changes the course of Fate, Baird starts moving through alternate timelines, each showing the changing destinies of the Librarians - and her own inevitable doom. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Romijn as Eve Baird *Christian Kane as Jacob Stone *Lindy Booth as Cassandra Cillian *John Kim as Ezekiel Jones *John Larroquette as Jenkins Guest Cast *Noah Wyle as Flynn Carsen *Matt Frewer as DuLaque *Lesley-Ann Brandt as Lamia *Cara Mitsuko as Tech #1 *Mike Pfaff as Militia Man #1 *Elsa Faith as Lab Technician *Jerry O'Connell as DuLaque (young) Plot Eve Baird wakes up, groggily, on the stones near a river. She looks up and raises her right hand which is covered in blood. Eve comes back to her senses, in what appears to be a flashback, in a pyramid where she, Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jacob are trying to disarm a booby trap while fighting off mummies. Flynn shows up and easily turns the mummies to dust by removing their medallions, noting he must have mentioned that in his request for the team to meet him here. Eve says he did not mention that. Flynn explains that he believes he found a way to bring back the Library and that this sarcophagus holds the key. At the Annex, Flynn further explains that the pharaohs used pyramids as passages to the afterlife. Jacob is skeptical about a doorway to heaven inside pyramids, but Jenkins explains it is similar to the doorway they have to other dimensions. Cassandra tries to calculate this dimension, but she cannot as the space is too big, even bigger then the labyrinth. Her nose starts to bleed. Jenkins mentions this door might give them access to the space where the Library is floating, and they might be able to anchor it. Jacob mentions they can use the ball of thread from the labyrinth, and the magical app from Morgan Le Fay to help get the Library back. The group prepares a cascade of artifacts - including the story book and magical app - to power the opening of a doorway to where the Library is. The plan seems to be working when Flynn mentions to Jenkins that Jenkins was right in his notes about the pyramids. Jenkins says he never send Flynn any notes. Suddenly smoke comes out of the sarcophagus, and Dulaque and Lamia walk in. He thanks the Librarians for their help, and explains this will not just change the world but end it. Dulaque says they will need a blood sacrifice, and as Lamia grabs Flynn, Dulaque quickly stabs her in the back. She is shocked by his betrayal and says she loved him. Dulaque mentions that was necessary as he goes through the open door into an non-descript black fog. Eve and Flynn quickly chase Dulaque through the door, leaving Lamia, Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jacob behind. Eve and Flynn find themselves in a river, near a bridge and a weaving look. Dulaque is standing on the shore looking at the loom. Flynn realizes they are in the River of Time and Dulaque is in front of the Loom of Fate. He yells at Eve to stop Dulaque, but before they can reach the loom, Dulaque finds the stitch he's lookng for and slashes into the loom. Eve finds herself in a forest with Flynn running toward her. After being captured by armed men, Eve comes to find that Flynn has no memory of her. The soldiers check their papers, and Flynn mentions he is just a professor. Eve and Flynn then get saved by a masked martial artist, who is revealed to be Jacob. Jacob introduces himself as the Librarian, and he kisses Eve, after which she walks away saying, "Nope, nope, nope." Jacob talks with Flynn, who knows nothing about magic. Eve explains to them both that in her reality, Flynn is the Librarian. They discover that in this reality, Jacob became the Librarian, and Flynn never showed up for the interview. Jacob also explains that in this reality, Eve died after being the Guardian for 10 years and, presumably, being in a relationship with Jacob. The three manage to find the mystical stones Jacob is looking for. Eve asks how she died, and Jacob explains she died preventing Dulaque from taking the Library. In this reality, without the Serpent Brotherhood to control the magic, it has become wild and technology is failing. Wars are breaking out. Jacob is using the time he has to find magical artifacts and keep them safe. As they're talking, Flynn spots a pattern in the pine trees around a henge they've found. With his knowledge, they figure out how to use the stones for teleportation. Jacob, realizing the stones can be used to teleport Eve and Flynn back to their own timeline, powers them up, making the two disappear as the soldiers close in on Jacob. Flynn and Eve now find themselves in a building, where Flynn starts to freak out about being teleported. Ezekiel appears in a laboratory coat and explains it was magic. Flynn asks who he is, and Ezekiel introduces himself as the Librarian. Ezekiel explains they're moving between parallel universes, each with minor differences. He is also surprised to see Eve, who asks if they were lovers. Ezekiel says, no but Eve was like a mother to him as his Guardian. He explains that she died the day that Dulaque tried to take the Library. Eve is beginning to notice a pattern in her fate. Ezekiel says that Eve and Flynn can help him with his ghost problem. He explains that the killer in the magical house made a wish and now ghosts now control most of the human population. Flynn freaks out about the situation, and Eve asks him why he didn't respond to the letter he received from the Library. Flynn explains he was comfortable at the university and it was just a twist of a Loom of Fate. This triggers Eve's memory as she realizes when Dulaque cut the fabric on the Loom, he cut through history. They hear a noise and decide to investigate as Eve tells Flynn he is the Librarian, even though he doesn't know it. The ghosts break into the building and take over an employee while another one escapes to warn the others. Ezekiel asks Flynn and Eve for any ideas. Flynn says they can use bionic force and, assuming magic is real, he can overload the spirit energy. Ezekiel is confused, and Eve realizes Ezekiel is not skilled in history. Flynn covers that blind spot. Ezekiel and Eve hold off the ghosts while Flynn activates the system. The ghosts are hit with the energy and are forced out of the bodies they possess. The people cheer as Ezekiel thanks Flynn and says that he used magic to save the world. Eve and Flynn slowly start to disappear. Ezekiel says it was good seeing Eve again and that it was good that she brought Flynn to save his world, like it was fate. The two then disappear. Eve and Flynn appear in a rusty building. The landscape has a tint of red, and they smell something strange - suddenly seeing a dragon fly overhead. Flynn announces he now believes in magic. Eve is confused and says they got rid off the dragons, right as Flynn gets shot in the neck with a dart. Flynn passes out as Lamia sneaks up and subdues Eve. Lamia orders two men to bring them to the boss. Eve and Flynn come to while tied to chairs. Lamia asks them who they are as Eve can not be Eve because Lamia watched her die. Eve kicks Lamia away and knocks out the men. Lamia and Eve prepare to fight but are suddenly stopped by Cassandra. Cassandra frees Flynn and welcomes Eve, noting they're not from around here. The group walks through the building, and as they pass people bow for Cassandra. She mentions she wish they do not do, but Lamia says they owe it to her as she saved them from the dragons. Lamia explains she is Cassandra's Guardian, assigned after Eve died. She also mentions she killed Dulaque after he killed Eve. Cassandra realizes Eve and Flynn are skipping through alternate timelines and says Morgan Le Fay warned her about this. Eve says she saw Dulaque cut the loom. Eve says that, in her reality, Dulaque wanted to go back to the time of Camelot. Flynn says that the timeline will restart from where you cut it. Cassandra explains Dulaque wanted history to restart at the height of his power and the power of magic. However he didn't reweave the fabric of history after he made the cut it, so history is coming apart. Cassandra continues that Eve and Flynn are skipping from thread to thread, each containing another path the world could have taken. Eve asks how Cassandra she can control all this magic. Cassandra explains that when her brain tumor grew she used magic to save her life. She says history will continue to unravel until all time is undone. Cassandra says she lost and that she will evacuate this world as Morgan Le Fay thought her how to open doors in other dimension. Seeing Cassandra give up, Flynn tells her the other Librarians they've encountered did not give up. Cassandra says he is a Librarian and Flynn says he would have become one if he could go back and choose again. Flynn proposes that they could reweave the threads together. Cassandra says they need something powerful and Eve mentions the rope of the labyrinth. Eve searches the Annex in Cassandra's reality, which was never opened before, but the rope is nowhere to be found. Presumably, the labyrinth was never destroyed in this reality. Cassandra mentions to Flynn that although he cares for Eve, she will die for him in the end. Flynn realizes they can reweave the threads like a rope, however they need the Librarians from the nearest 2 threads to start the process. Cassandra brings Jacob and Ezekiel from the previous alternate timelines to her thread, and the three work together to transport the group back to Eve's reality. Eve gets the ball of thread and a sword. Cassandra says they can go through the Annex doors to reach the Loom of Fate. Eve and Flynn thank the group and move to go through the doors. Flynn stops and realizes that if they reweave the threads, these versions of Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob will cease to exist - having been trapped in Eve's reality instead of their own. The three alternate timeline Librarians recite the mantra of the Librarians back to Flynn and say they've had interesting lives. Eve and Flynn go through the door. Back at the River of Time, Flynn rushes toward the Loom of Fate. Eve cautions that Dulaque could still be nearby, as a younger version of Dulaque shows up and knocks them down. Dulaque explains that this is what he looked like during the time of Camelot. He says it was a perfect world with one king and magic. He then stabs Eve in the chest and she collapses to the ground. Shocked, Flynn grabs the sword and tries to fight Dulaque. Dulaque easily beats him and says there is only one swordsman his equal. He tries to kill Flynn but his sword is blocked. Jenkins appears to fight Dulaque, now revealed to be Lancelot and Jenkins is Galahad. Dulaque tries to convince Jenkins this is the best way forward, but Jenkins says that it was the fate of Camelot to fall. While they fight, Flynn is able to reweave the Loom. Dulaque disappears while Flynn becomes the version of himself from Eve's reality. He rushes to Eve, bleeding on the rocks. Jenkins, Eve, and Flynn go back to the Annex where the other three remain. Flynn uses the story book to pull the Library back to them. Opening the doors they confirm the Library is back. Flynn rushes through the shelves as Eve weakens. He finds a magic potion to revive Eve just as her heart stops beating. Eve accepted it was her fate to die, but Flynn says he does not believe in fate. The group looks at the library as Flynn says it feels like home. Flynn tells the group they've graduated and they can do missions on their own. Eve hands them small versions off the clipping book, and says they can go solo or team up on missions. Ezekiel and Jacob are unsure about staying now that the Library is back. Cassandra says she would like to try a case and opens the book. She says she's going to Lima and Jacob and Ezekiel decide to tag along. Eve goes to thank Jenkins, but he says he doesn't remember what happened and Eve was probably the only one able to keep her mind intact. He speculates it was because her mind has experience moving across time from when she spread goodwill over the earth during the Christmas. Jenkins notes that was almost like fate. Flynn and Eve open the clipping book and it shows a huge disaster about to happen. As they prepare to step through the door, Flynn asks her on a date. Eve asks if this is his idea of a date, and the two step through the door smiling. Trivia *When the alternate-reality Librarians reopen the doors to the Loom of Fate, they quote Flynn's monologue from the first episode: *A life of mystery and Misery. Of loneliness But adventure. A chance to make a difference. A chance to save the world every week twice before Friday. *Rebecca Romijn's character, Eve, is 'killed' by her real-life husband, Jerry O'Connell, playing young Dulaque. Media File:The Librarians 1x09 "And the City of Light" 1x10 "And the Loom of Fate" Promo (HD) Season Finale External links *"And the Loom of Fate" on TNT References ru:...и Прялка судьбы